


Give Her Time, She'll Know You Mean It

by loveappeal



Category: f(x)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveappeal/pseuds/loveappeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss me behind the bookstacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Her Time, She'll Know You Mean It

"Qian unnie suggested that we..," Jinri trailed off as she tried balance a stack of textbooks in one arm and shrugging the strap of her backpack to a more comfortable position on her shoulder. Soojung grinned at the awkward air her classmate gave off (it was cute, she was cute) as she reached to grab the stack of books from Jinri.

"That we pair up again for the next project?" Soojung finished off Jinri’s sentence, earning a small nod and smile from her. “I agree," she continued, finger trailing across the spine of the book book in the stack as they made they toward… “Wait, where are we going right now?"

"We?" Jinri raised an eyebrow, turning the corner of the seemingly never ending hallway they’d started down. “Well, I was going to… go to the library; don’t feel obligated to come with me or anything though, I’m sure you have better things to do."

“ _Cooler things_ ”, Jinri wanted to say but she held back. It wasn’t like the notion wasn’t already hanging in the air, anyway. Soojung was cool, far cooler than she ever could’ve hoped to be. It wasn’t just in the way she looked (that brilliant hot pink hair that she’d gotten slammed for dying a week weeks prior during a holiday back home, that grin she gave to everyone, how she stood when she… did that cool breathing thing she did), but in the way she held herself. Jinri could tell how confident the girl was in everything about herself, in the way she spoke, in her intelligence, just… in herself.

Jinri was far from confident, even more so than she was from “cool", but for some reason Soojung had decided to stick to her like glue after they’d been paired together a few weeks earlier.

"Nope," Soojung shook Jinri out of her thoughts with her reply as they stepped up to the entrance of the library, pushing through the swinging doors.

It was empty for the most part - no one ever came to do studying during their lunch break, never. Jinri usually didn’t either, but she had to today ("Science”, she shuttered at the thought). She just hadn’t expected any… company, minus the library and maybe a teacher’s assistant like Qian (who insisted her students refer to her casually) making photo copies for the next hour of classes.

Jinri remained quiet as Soojung started to walk faster, following behind her without absentmindedly until they reached the furthest end of the library. Soojung discarded of the textbooks onto the surface of a nearby table before grabbing hold of Jinri’s hand, gently beginning to tug her in the direction of a nearby bookshelf. Jinri’s backpack fell off of her shoulder as she fidgeted in surprise, hitting the ground below them with a “thwack”.

"Soojung, what are you doi-…"

"Jinri," Soojung interrupted her, placing a finger against the center of her lips in an attempt to “shush" her. (It worked) “I haven’t really been able to… figure out what kind of game you’re playing at here, but I have to admit, it’s working."

Jinri’s face contorted in confusion; lips pulling into a thin line, eyebrows furrowing. “G-…game?"

“This entire… hard to get thing," Soojung shrugged. “All the shy smiles and bumping into me during our studying sessions. Come on, that can’t be all you."

"It is?" Jinri’s reply came out sounding more as if it were a question than a comment, Soojung raising an eyebrow. “I swear, I wasn’t trying to do…"

Jinri was silenced as a pair of soft, thinner lips captured her plumper. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment before quickly settling back down, clenched together as Soojung gave her bottom lip a firm suck before pulling back.

Jinri open one eye back up to a smiling Soojung. “I like you, okay? Even if there was a chance I was reading… whatever wrong, I still like you," she paused. “There’s really something about you, you know? I don’t know what exactly, but… it’s there. I like it, it’s… sexy."

Jinri blushed.


End file.
